Dementia results from a wide variety of distinctive pathological processes. The most common pathological processes causing dementia are Alzheimer's disease (AD), cerebral amyloid angiopathy (CM) and prion-mediated diseases (see, e.g., Haan et al., Clin. Neurol. Neurosurg. 1990, 92(4):305-310; Glenner et al., J. Neurol. Sci. 1989, 94:1-28). AD affects nearly half of all people past the age of 85, the most rapidly growing portion of the United States population. As such, the number of AD patients in the United States is expected to increase from about 4 million to about 14 million by 2050.
The present invention relates to a group of γ-secretase modulators, useful for the treatment of neurodegenerative and/or neurological disorders such as Alzheimer's disease and Down's syndrome. (see Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 2007, Olsen et al., 42: 27-47).